


It Helps Me Remember The Good Times

by 8BeepBoop8



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Howard’s A+ Parenting, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark can’t sleep, Tony Stark plays the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeepBoop8/pseuds/8BeepBoop8
Summary: Loki didn’t know that Tony Stark could play the piano
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	It Helps Me Remember The Good Times

Loki woke up panting sitting up in his bed in The Stark Tower correction The Avenger Tower. It had been a few years since Loki had attacked New York and Thor convinced Tony to let Loki stay there. It pretty hard to say no to Thor when he is holding Mjölnir right in your face. Loki slipped out of his bed and exited his room. Nightmares were a common thing for Loki ever since Thanos lost control of him he always had nightmares about it.

Loki is walking down one of the many hallways when he hears a melody of sorts and someone...singing? “ Try to remember the kind of September when grass was green and grain was yellow” the voice sang piano playing in the background. Loki peeked around the corner and his jaw dropped he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Tony Stark Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist was playing the piano. “ Try to remember the kind of September when you were a tender and callow fellow

Try to remember and if you remember then follow” he sang. Loki sat down behind the corner only peering his head around the corner to look at Tony every once in awhile. “ Deep in December our hearts should remember and follow“ Tony finished the song and just sat there eyes closed. Loki almost felt bad for ruining the moment almost “Stark...I didn’t know you played the piano”. Tony’s eyes snapped opened and he span around to face Loki. “H-How much of that did you hear?” Tony asked and Loki shook his head “Not enough” Loki answered Tony’s cheeks had flushed a deep red. Loki sat down next to Tony “Not even Pepper knows I play” Tony told him. Loki just nodded wishing Tony would just continuing playing again. “I hate people knowing I play” Tony told him and Loki rose an eyebrow

“Why?” he asked and Tony sighed. “My father never approved of it” Tony explained Loki noted how he flinched when he said the word father. “I remember da- Howard my father was yelling”. “I build I robot for my 2nd grace science fair and got first place” Tony looked over at Loki. “He told me if it couldn’t help him find Steve Rogers it was useless” Tony explained. Loki couldn’t help but feel like Tony had been in a similar situation as he was a one point. Trying to please their father’s only to be a disappointment to them instead. 

“So after Howard passed out my mother took me into another room and started playing the piano”. “She asked me if I wanted to play and after I said yes she guided my hands against the key and told me to press” Tony finished. Taking the glass of whiskey he had sitting on top of the piano and took a sip before placing back down. “Then there was my godfather Obadiah Stane.... ” Tony trailed off staring at the piano keys.  
“He used to play the piano too” Tony shuddered at the memory. Loki didn’t who Obadiah Stane was but he could tell he made Tony uncomfortable. “I-I just really” Tony couldn’t finish his sentence but he knew what Tony wanted and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. He watched as Tony relaxed a small smile appearing on his face he looked so content in that moment. After a minute Loki let Tony go and looked at him “If it brings back bad memories why do you play it?” Loki asked and Tony shook his head. “It doesn’t bring back bad memories” he told him looking at Loki with glassy eyes “ It helps me remember the good times”. Loki just looked at Tony and smiled Tony smiled back and cracked his fingers moving them back towards the piano keys. “Try to remember the kind of September when life was slow and oh, so mellow  
Try to remember the kind of September when grass was green and grain was yellow” he sang.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending wasn’t that great so I’m sorry for that otherwise I hope you enjoyed this story


End file.
